Reigan
Reigan (Spirit Eye) is an inherited eye technique that is limited to the Reikoku clan. It is characterised by the half circle shaped lines which surround the pupil and the different coloured eyes, with the left eye being orange and the right eye being blue. Background The first known person to possess the Reigan was the Wind Sage, Kazama Reikoku, who is the ancestor of the Reikoku clan. The Reigan is uncommon even within the clan and grants the user with a multitude of abilities. The Reikokku clan follows a monk based lifestyle as inner balance must be achieved to unlock the full power of the Reigan. When a child who possesses the Reigan is born, both of their eyes are different colours, the left orange and the right blue. As the user learns to balance their emotions their eyes lose their colour and both become silver; the iris pattern become more complicated. The Reigan also becomes more powerful, allowing access for more complex abilities. Appearance The Reigan at first takes on the appearce of a normal eye with two half circles on either side of the iris. The eyes are different colours at first, the left eye blue and the right eye orange. The fully matured Reigan is a silvery colour. The half circles increase in length around the eye and end in vertical protusions on the top and bottom of the lines (similar to the greek omega symbol on either side of the eye). Abilities The Reigan grants psychic based abilities which develop as inner peace is acheieved. The abilities are based around telekinesis and illusions. 'Shonen Reigan (Juvenile Reigan)' This is the first form of the Reigan. Both eyes are different colours and the iris contains two half circles on either side of the iris. ''Telekinesis: ''This form of the Reigan grants the ability to levitate objects move them. Intense focus allows the user to levitate but is not very efficient. At this stage, the user can only move objects directly and cannot utilise pure telekinetic force freely without a target or a focus. ''Illusions: ''The Reigan also allows the user to cast illusions to confuse the opponent. Illusions are done by distrupting the imprint left by spiritual energy around the opponent to distort their surroundings. The nature of these illusions are left to the discretion of the user. Some examples include creating clones of the user or making the opponent feel as if they are falling, there are countless illusions that can be used which are usually unique to the caster. However, this first form does not have access to the full power of the Reigan so adept Sages can usually see through illusions if they know they are fighting a user of the Reigan and are not caught by suprise. Users can also utilise illusions through mild mind control which takes the form of persuasion and the ability to use the power of suggestion in the Shonen Reigan. 'The Matured Reigan' The fully developed Reigan requires a complete inner balance of emotions which generally pertains years of meditation and intense focus training. When unlocked however, it is a formidable weapon which is not to be underestimated. ''Telekinesis: ''The full power of the Reigan grants the user the ability to both levitate objects and utilise pure telekinetic force to thrust at opponents at will. Users of the matured Reigan often omit using any Sejiato all together as use of this telekinetic force is much less exhausting on the user so can be used more vigorously and for longer periods of time than Sejiato. ''Illusions: ''The fully matured Reigan can cast illusions on experienced Sages without being dispelled. These illusions can take advantage of the opponents fears and loved ones to manipulate the opponents negative emotions. Furthermore, users can also make use of mind control which is the ability to disrupt someone elses inner spiritual energy. This is easier to do in weaker willed opponents but almost impossible to do in more powerful opponents such as experienced Wardens. Mind control can force opponents to follow the Reigan user's command but cannot be used to directly control someone elses body.